Scorched
by BelleBasBleue
Summary: Fire equals Dragon. Dragon equals Extremely Dangerous, kill on sight. This was the mindset of the Vikings. But what if you were born with the power to use and conjure fire? Heir to the Viking kingdom, Astrid, was born with this power. For many years she was taught to conceal it, but what if one day she lost control? AU and based on Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and Cressida Cowell.

At the early hours of dawn, a flutter of wings, or rather a monstrous sound of beating wings blew in the icy wind of Berk. The moon was hidden from the sky that night, creating a perfect setting for a raid. A strange humming noise was drawn from dragons' mouths overhead as they reached nearer and nearer to the Isle of Berk. A chant broke out amongst the dragons that went a little like this:

 _Steel may be a worthy blade_

 _As well as wood and gold_

 _But the fire inside our souls_

 _Will devour all it holds_

 _Be wary of its power_

 _For it can turn tides_

 _Brother 'gainst brother_

 _Mother 'gainst child_

 _Ye've been warned_

 _Mere mortals_

All at once the dragons dived down and attacked the village below setting many homes and sheep afire. From these houses jumped Vikings wielding double-bladed axes, ancient swords of glory, and maces to match the fiery breath of the dragons. Vikings leaped and bounded heroically over the dragons stealing their sheep back. Vikings reigned in dragons with their iron and rope nets, and threw stone weighted bolas into the sky to catch each dragon. Young teenagers ran around the village with water buckets, putting out the fire that rose up the wood walls of houses. It was definitely a mess on Berk tonight.

Berk had been fighting a war with dragons for many years; about seven generations. In all that time, you'd think they would come to a compromise. Sadly not. Both Vikings and dragons are known for their stubbornness, and they were not going to give up the fight.

The chanting of the dragons continued and buzzed through every ear. The verses were always the same, every raid, but it seemed ever changing as the dragons' voices rose and fell in volume. It is sad that the Vikings could not understand their words, since it was said in dragonese, because it was intriguing poetry, maybe a little dark, but still.

A group of ten, vulgar Vikings threw a net over a cluster of dragons, hauling them together. But the dragons just became fiercer under the restriction and pulled away from the net, flying into the night with Vikings still clutching to their legs.

More dragons took to the skies to follow their kind carrying bleating yews and sheep, their loot of the night, leaving the Vikings down below to pick up the pieces of another raid. Life for the Vikings was harsh, but the King of the Vikings, King Asher, could not think of a better life. The adrenaline rush of the raids, the satisfaction of sore muscles, and the brutal challenge of the raids brought fire to all Vikings' blood. He loved it as much as the next Viking. Nothing would ever change their minds. Nothing.

 **Hello readers! I hope you liked this chapter, but I realize it was a little short. More is on the way I promise, and hopefully I will be able to write more word wise. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Disney, DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell.

Far away from the enflamed village, two little ones, around the age of five, were running through the forest without a care.

"Hiccup, Hurry up!" the young girl yelled back to her companion as she ran across the sun dappled ground, brandishing a stick that she occasionally used to lunge out and cut down the invisible trolls.

Pushing himself through the thicket of branches, after his blonde friend, was Hiccup. Hiccup was an abnormally small boy for a Viking. He had a slim body that resembled a sapling, and most of it was covered in orangish-red freckles. Shaggy auburn hair covered his head in a sloppy fashion with a few twigs sticking out of it from his escapade through the woods. He looked like a rather ordinary boy without anything too interesting except for the curious, bright green eyes that were lit like torches in the dawn light. Pushing back the last branch, Hiccup dashed boldly into a clearing where trolls roamed, trying to protect his friend, Astrid, by waving his slightly smaller stick wildly around. As minutes passed, the throng of evil trolls grew and Astrid and Hiccup tried harder to defeat them, but it was useless. Only Odin could save them now.

"Astrid, I don't think I can hold them any longer!" Hiccup gasped, as his motions slowed.

"Hiccup, I can't lose you! You gotta keep going. If we fail, who will save the kingdom of Asgard?" Astrid yelled back, taking another masterful swipe at the impeding trolls.

"Ok, fine, I'll keep going, but we need a plan."

Astrid's eyes lit up as an idea burst into her head. Yelling her battle cry, Astrid let her weapon drop, but kept both of her hands up and out. From the palms of her hands burst hot fire that circled around them both. The fire soon cooled and created a rock wall that looked like a mountain protecting a hidden treasure inside.

Hiccup gasped and took a few steps back at the sight of the fire and stared at Astrid with fear and awe as it all hardened. Breathing hard, Astrid turned to Hiccup and gave a small smile.

"How's that for a plan?"

Hiccup's mouth curved up in a small smile that turned into a huge smile. "How did you do dat'?"

"I don't know…it's cool isn't it." Astrid let her smile grow bigger as Hiccup yelled,

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Hiccup spun around in excitement and pulled Astrid into his funny dance. Hopping and skipping collided with each other and both of them collapsed into a heap on the ground and erupted into giggles.

Astrid laid her blonde head on Hiccup's shoulder and took a deep breath to recover from her fit of giggles. Hiccup did the same, and they both lay in a comfortable silence as they listened to the wrens above them singing to each other through the trees. The silence was soon spoiled when Hiccup gave a little _Hic_ , and gave Astrid the giggles again. Hiccup looked sourly at her, which was occasionally ruined by his hiccups. Fed up, Hiccup reached his hands out and moved his fingers swiftly across Astrid's side causing her to laugh harder and double over and yell for him to stop. It continued like this for a few minutes before Hiccup decided to give her a break. Letting go of her, Hiccup got up from his sitting position and checked the perimeter of the stone walls that surrounded them, leaving Astrid lying on the ground.

"How are we going to get out, Strid?"

Astrid got up as well and looked at the walls and touched them hesitantly. She whispered, "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Hiccup stood for a while with his finger pressing against his chin, thinking. With a determined look on his face, Hiccup walked purposely towards the walls and reached for footholds and handholds to start his climb. He climbed slowly to the top only slipping against the stone twice. Once he reached it, he hauled his tiny body up onto the small ledge at the top of the wall.

"I think we can go down here, but it's a loooong way down." Hiccup whimpered, his voice getting quieter. A dragon's roar rippled through the air suddenly, startling Hiccup. Hiccup wavered on the edge, trying to keep his balance, but there was no hope. He fell backwards, falling through the air towards Astrid.

Astrid screamed in fear and lifted her hands instinctively out to catch Hiccup, but with her fear came her magic, and sparks flew from her hand, hitting Hiccup in the head, knocking him unconscious. Hiccup landed on a piece of soft turf a few feet away from Astrid, relatively unharmed. Astrid ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to Hiccup. Taking his head in her lap, she tried to shake him awake, but he just lay limp in her lap while blood oozed from a large cut on his chin. Astrid started shaking and crying as she continued to try to wake up her friend, but it was in vain.

"Mama, Papa!" Astrid's voice cracked as she yelled as loud as she could. All around her fire flamed, and her walls of stone started to crack just like her wee little heart. "It's alright, don't worry Hiccup, I'll get you to safety, don't worry." Astrid allowed a stream of tears to run down her cheeks as she curled herself around the young sapling.

 **Well that's it for now. I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope it is soon. I have a lot of the story planned out, but I sort of had to revamp it when I found a flaw in my logic. UGHH! Ah well, it will make it a whole lot better….I hope. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

King Asher walked in the wonderful silence (which was rare for being the king) near the shadow of the Raven forest that covered more than half of Berk. As a boy he loved to run around in these parts with his friends and fight off small dragons just like the next Viking. He also loved to play pranks on the older folk. Asher smiled at the thought. "Those were the days," Asher whispered to himself. He was about to turn to the path that led back to the village when he heard screaming followed with loud sobs that were not far from where he stood. Deciding to check out what was going on, King Asher jogged into the forest, not thinking anything was too serious. "The young children always seem to be yelling these days," huffed Asher. As he got closer he heard the heart-wrenched sobs of a young girl screaming for her parents. In an instant, Asher ran at full speed towards the sounds of the girl's voice. Why? There was only one reason why he knew that voice.

"ASTRID!" Asher huffed, sliding into the clearing where shattered rock, amber, and flames roared around a hunched over Astrid. Asher stood there shocked at what he saw before him. "Astrid, what happened, my kit?"

"PAPA!" Astrid cried. "We were trying to fight off the evil trolls with my magic, but we got trapped, and Hiccup tried to get out, but he fell instead and, and, and….I hit him with my magic and he won't wake up!"

Just then Asher noticed Hiccup curled up in his daughter's lap bleeding like a stuck pig. "This has gone too far Astrid. We need to find Hiccup help." King Asher climbed over the broken shards of amber and picked Hiccup carefully and grabbed Astrid by the hand and led them to the quay where he planned to board his ship, _Puffin,_ and find the legendary Necromancer of Ice.

000

The King knocked on the doors of a rock and ice structure that stood in the middle of half-frozen waters yelling, "Open up, please! We need your help!" There was a silence, and then the great doors suddenly opened in front of the shaken King and let him in. The trio stumbled into the great structure and stood in what looked like and anteroom. The room had high ceilings but narrow walls. Only a few chairs, that did not look comfortable, adorned the room and were pressed against the wall. The king and his two companions sat on these chairs and waited for the Necromancer to show herself. But instead of a body entering the room, they only heard a voice echoing through the darkness that murmured a song through closed lips. King Asher knew the Necromancer was there, so he opened his mouth to start explaining but was soon cut off by the witch. "You need not tell me what you need, for I already know." The room hurled and spun itself around Asher, Astrid, and Hiccup in a dizzying fashion when it abruptly stopped. Out from the shadows of the far right corner stepped a woman in a simple green tunic and brown tights. She was lightly built; everything petite. Her face was covered in a mask that closely resembled a Deadly Nadder's head, but not quite. This mask hid all of her features, but even a blind man could see those bright, green eyes. "How did it happen?" The Necromancer's voice no longer echoed around the room, it just hung there in the air between the group and her.

"My daughter, Astrid Hofferson, hit this young boy with her magic, and he passed out. I didn't know what to do so I…."

"Yes, yes. You came to me hoping I could fix the boy." The woman creeped closer to Hiccup, and examined his body. After a few quick seconds, the masked lady seemed to notice Astrid's worried looks at her friend, then her father, so she lowered herself to Astrid's height and told her softly, "Everything will be alright, little one. Your little friend will survive, but I have to ask a few questions first. Is that ok?" Astrid nodded her head and the Necromancer continued. "How long have you had your powers?"

"I have always been able to do it, if that's what you're asking, ma'am."

"Yes, yes it is Astrid. Now, has this ever happened to you? Have you ever lost control?"

"No. And I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"I know, and accidents do happen, but we need to prevent it from happening again, alright?"

There was another nod from Astrid.

The Necromancer stood and turned towards Asher and reached out for the boy. King Asher transferred Hiccup from his arms to hers without hesitation and let the Necromancer lead him and Astrid through a set of tunnels that opened to an infirmary. The Necromancer laid Hiccup down on a soft bed and started cleaning him up. She whispered a few phrases into Hiccup's ear that created an imaginary string that crawled out and seemed to twist his memories a little so that memories of Astrid's magic would disappear. Then these memories were replaced by the same situation, but without the magic. Turning towards the King, the Necromancer whispered urgently instructions that the King's family would now have to follow.

"No hiding her from the world; that will do her no good. Make sure she still lives a life. The only thing I caution is of who knows about her magic. She needs to keep it hidden from the world. Who knows how the village will take it. In a few weeks I shall send you parcels that have objects inside that will help your young one. I also advise that she does not become too close to anyone until she's older so that no one else will get hurt, including her."

"What about Hiccup?" Astrid's voice crept back into the conversation.

Once again the Necromancer bent down before Astrid and assured her that everything will be fine. "You just won't see him as much, but it will be fine." The woman fondled the young girl's hair, almost like she had once done so with a child of her own. Breaking from a trance, the Necromancer jerked back and grabbed Hiccup and pressed his body back into the King's arms.

"He shall recover in a few days' time, and will not remember any of the magic that Astrid preformed. It's for the best. Have a safe journey back." The Necromancer once again returned to the shadows, and the King, Astrid, and the limp Hiccup found their own way out. But before the door closed, Astrid couldn't resist one last glance at the halls in the mountain of ice. In the corner of her eye she noticed a scaled tale that flitted back and forth on the ground, it was fascinating to her. But when two great yellow eyes glared at her from the darkness, Astrid ran out the door to catch up with her father.

"It is amazing how fast they grow up, isn't it my dear," the Necromancer murmured to the dragon that she had perched on to watch the trio disappear. "Just yesterday, I swear both of them were just babes."

 **Hi everybody! I wonder who this necromancer is. Sorry if this chapter is a little wordy, I just read a few chapters of** _ **The Hobbit**_ **and all the fancy words kind of crept into my writing. Thank you for reading. Until next time TTFN ("Ta, ta for now" Tigger)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything_

* * *

"She has to learn Cami. What would happen if something like this happened again, but on a bigger scale? Our daughter, Astrid, will become Queen one day, and the whole Viking tribe will have to trust her, but they may not trust her when she has magic. And they will definitely not trust her if she can't control that magic." The King turned towards his wife and squeezed her hand. "We just can't have more people getting hurt." Astrid's mother, Camicazi, nodded her head, cradling a sleeping Astrid in her arms.

The young family was standing in their old, wooden house that had been passed from king to king, and was a nice and comfortable living space that had been placed on the highest hill in the village when the Vikings had first landed on Berk. The house had been through many remodels because of the raids, but it still stood. Ancestral weapons hung on the walls and simple rugs with Celtic designs lay on the floor of the home. A staircase at one end of the ground floor led to the upper level where two bedrooms were located, one of them Astrid's.

"She will learn to control it, but also hide it," Camicazi stated forcefully. Asher opened his mouth to object, but Camicazi cut in. "Every Viking has their secrets, Asher, but hers is the most important secret to be kept hidden. No one knows how the village will react if they knew the truth. In the worst scenario they could consider her one of the Dragons." Camicazi sighed and pressed a kiss into Astrid's hair.

The small family sat silently for a little while, mulling over their thoughts. "It's going to be hard to keep Hiccup away though," the King said sadly. "He and Astrid are best friends. I know I couldn't stay away from Stoick long when we were kids, not even now. But the risk of telling your best friend everything is too great, isn't it. It won't work." King Asher let his head fall into his hands.

"Well, they'll get used to it. A close relationship cannot be a risked until Astrid can control her fire." Camicazi patted her husband on his shoulder as she passed him, carrying Astrid up the stairs to lay her down in her bed. She traveled back downstairs and went to the open front door. She grasped the iron handle and promptly closed the door with a loud _THUMP!_

000

Hiccup snuck out of his house and crept to a trail that had been worn down by many footsteps that had tread on the path too many times. He had been kept inside for the past days to recover from his injuries, and was sick of the smell of wood, so he had set his little mind on visiting Astrid. He ran up the path, and snuck around the back of the house to the back door and bounded up to it. "Astrid?" The tiny toddler picked up his small fist and knocked a few times. When no one answered, Hiccup pouted, letting his bottom lip poke out just a bit. "Is anybody home?" Hiccup asked in a small voice.

No one answered.

Hiccup turned his back to the door and slunk to the ground to wait, letting his legs splay in either direction. Although, he couldn't stay still for long because he got up and knocked again. "Astrid, do you want to come and play?" After a few moments of silence, and thinking, Hiccup whispered, "You don't have to be the princess this time."

The door opened up suddenly making Hiccup jump a little. Astrid peeked out and gave a small smile at Hiccup, which he returned.

"Hic! I'm sorry, but I can't play right now. Momma and Papa say 'I have to start my lessons', or whatever that is." Hiccup's face fell. Looking around quickly to see if anyone was close enough to hear, which they weren't, Astrid leaned forward and whispered, "I'll see you soon though, maybe tonight in the forest?"

Hiccup nodded eagerly, smiling once again and hopped off of the stoop of her door and waved. "Okay, bye! See you soon soldier!" Hiccup saluted and turned away to run down the trail. He had the goofiest smile on his face.

"ASTRID!" Astrid's mother called from inside the house. Astrid jumped a little, and turned around. With a hidden smile, Astrid shut the door.

Later on in the day, around diner time, Astrid was putting on her play gear to enjoy a fun play date with Hiccup, when her father came over and asked her to take off her armor. "There will be no playing tonight, alright? You still have a lot to learn in your lessons before you can play. Now off to bed, Kit." Astrid gave Asher a questioning look, but when he ignored her, she obeyed his request.

Looking out at the night air with drooping eyes, Astrid rested her arms on the window sill. She wished so dearly to be with Hiccup; who cared about the stupid lessons anyway. About to curl into bed, Astrid looked down and was surprised to find her window sill almost in ashes. Camicazi was walking into the room to say good night when she saw her daughter and hurried over to her with two shoulder pads. "These will help, Little One. I just received them from the Necromancer and they will help counter your powers, see?" Camicazi strapped on the metal shoulder pads to Astrid's shoulders. Cami stood back to survey Astrid who had returned to her normal state of calmness when the shoulder pads had been strapped on. Camicazi lifted Astrid's chin, "Now cheer up. Conceal it, don't feel it….don't let it show." Camicazi drilled this phrase into the child's mind before she went to bed.

A few miles away, at the edge of the forest Hiccup stood shivering in the fall air waiting for Astrid. She never came that night; she didn't ever.

000

Four years passed, and Hiccup once again found himself in front of the Hofferson's back door, but this time it was for a job. The still scrawny nine-year old had finally been given a job to do by his father. Unlike other Viking boys, Hiccup had not been growing any muscles, and his father, Stoick, wanted him to beef up, so he sent him to work with the Blacksmith, Gobber. It turned out that Hiccup had a knack for it. He could make the sharpest blade in the kingdom, not that he bragged. He never had a chance to.

Hiccup knocked on the back door while trying to keep a large axe that he had fashioned at the forge, in his hands. The door suddenly opened, and Hiccup was met with King Asher.

"He…hello sir, I brought the axe that you requested from Gobber."Hiccup stammered.

Asher beamed down at the boy. "Well hello there Hiccup." Asher picked up the axe easily, and swirled it around a bit to test its weight. "This is a fine axe this is. Please send on my thanks to Gobber for such an incredible job! It is a perfect fit for my young Astrid."

Asher set down the axe on a side table by the door and pulled a coin pouch out and doled out a few gold coins to Hiccup. "Here you go, young master. Thank you, and have a good day." Asher turned around and was about to close the door when Hiccup spoke up.

"Is, is Astrid home, sir?"

Asher considered the question then said a little too quickly, "No, she is not. Sorry." The back door to the King's hut slammed into Hiccup's face before Hiccup could respond.

Even though Hiccup was only nine, he was still quite smart and knew that Astrid was indeed home and she was hiding something. "But what?" Hiccup whispered aloud as he stared up at the window above the door. He could see just a slight bit of movement that he assumed was Astrid. He couldn't remember the last time he had played with her. Recently he had only seen her from afar.

With a sigh, Hiccup ran away from the house and into the throng of people in the town square, becoming almost invisible as squabbles and loud barks broke out. Hiccup could only be slightly heard making fun of the Vikings' conversations.

Inside of the Hofferson's home, Astrid was certainly inside, and was struggling with keeping her powers concealed while staying angry at her parents. It proved quite a challenge. Finally giving up, she fell to the ground, letting her powers singe the floor marginally. "My powers, they're getting stronger. I…I can't conceal them." Astrid whispered breathing deeply to keep the tears in. She hadn't cried since she was six, and would not let it happen again. Asher and Camicazi gave her a tight hug, and then they pulled two objects out and presented them.

"Those shoulder pads might not be helping much, but combined with these, it will definitely help," her father whispered back, placing a ringlet of leather and iron studs around Astrid's head. Kissing her on top of her head, he also placed an axe in her hands. "Carry these possessions at all times. They will help."

Astrid nodded, twirling the axe in her hands. It was beautiful craftsmanship. It had perfect weight from the iron head to the handle that had an intricate design climbing up it. Astrid abruptly threw the axe as hard as she could and was rewarded with a nice thud when it gouged itself in a deep hole in the wood paneling of the wall. Astrid smiled.

000

A few more years passed by, and Astrid finally was allowed out of her house. She soon grew a group of friends that followed her everywhere, four in total. Snotlout was the buff man that acted like the whole of Midgard belonged to him. That might be because he was the son of the head guard, but maybe he was just born that way. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were identical boy and girl twins that caused trouble everywhere. Even in the smallest box they could cause trouble by blowing it up. As you can guess, this kept Astrid and the rest of the village very busy. Then there was Fishlegs. Some wondered why he got into the group because he was such a nerd, but the group of teens didn't seem bothered by it. Fishlegs knew everything about every dragon ever seen, and would often ramble about a new dragon that he had read about. The gang was a great mixture of everything.

Along with friends, Astrid also grew a reputation of the fiercest shield maiden in the village, and also the scariest. No one ever thought to cross her path ever unless they wanted a nice bruise in the morning. In every raid Astrid and her gang could be seen fighting the dragons fearlessly. Astrid was usually the leader and sent each of them to their separate jobs. Her life was so normal no one ever suspected anything.

"See you in two weeks!" Astrid smiled, tugging her parents into a snug hug. Standing in her parent's room, Astrid watched her parents pack for another diplomatic meeting between the fiefs.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" asked Camicazi, looking into Astrid's eyes before hugging her again.

"It's not like you've never left before. I'll be fine. It'll be easy to control the village like you, Dad…. and I've learned everything possible about how to control it, so yes, I will be _fine._ " Astrid smiled at her parents again and walked out the front door with them. Astrid breathed in the smell of Berk, savoring the smell that she never got tired of.

"Hey Astrid, you coming?" someone called, rounding the corner.

"Yeah, I'm coming Ruff." Astrid ran down to the gang of friends that had gathered at the end of the hill and yelled one last good-bye to her parents before following her friends into the village.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout walked through the village jabbering and talking amongst themselves, deciding what to do.

"Well, we could definitely kill some dragons, how about it babe?" Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows at Astrid in a disgusting way. "You. Me. dragons. If you're scared, you know I'll protect you babe."

Astrid punched him in the shoulder harshly, and gave him a warning look. He gulped nervously.

"Well I guess, we could go looking for dragons, but couldn't we just go to the flower yard and observe dragons from a safe distance." Fishlegs whimpered.

"Safe distance, HA! I wanna go so close _I_ get my nose blown up," Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed manically and high-fived.

"How about you guys do that, I've got to go home, and….."

"Come on, Fishlegs, we won't get that close, maybe it will be fun!" Astrid simpered.

The gang went round and round, looking for something to do as they crossed the village to get to the woods. They had almost reached the forest when they came across a thin Viking outside the Forge, who looked like he was his own little world.

"Hey Hiccup!" snickered Snotlout. Hiccup looked up and down again, acting as if the gang were not there. "What do you think you're doing? Have you set another house on fire yet? Remember? Just like what happened to Mildew's house last week? That was hilarious!" Snotlout advanced on Hiccup, flexing his muscles. The twins sniggered behind Snotlout.

"Snotlout, there's no reason to tease him, let's go." Astrid exasperatedly called after Snotlout. She may not be Hiccup's friend anymore, but there was no reason to bully him.

"Just be quiet, babe. Let me show you how a real Viking takes charge." Before anyone could react, Snotlout lifted Hiccup up, off the ground and punched him right in the stomach sending Hiccup out of Snotlout's hands and pushed him into the dirt.

"It was an accident," Hiccup murmured as he struggled into a sitting position.

"What!? I didn't hear you…"

"Maybe that's because your ego is blocking your ears," Hiccup mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

Snotlout turned beet red all over and he muttered darkly. Astrid watched in horror as Snotlout raised a pudgy fist and pummeled Hiccup to the ground. With just a slight hesitation, Astrid joined the swarm and aimed for Snotlout's head.

Hiccup had long since passed out, but with Astrid's punch, Snotlout joined Hiccup on the ground. Breathing heavily, Astrid turned back to the rest of the gang. "If you mention this to anyone, you will end up like him, got it?" Astrid stated, pointing to Snotlout with her foot. The twins and Fishlegs, who looked a little pale, nodded quickly and dispersed.

Eyeing Snotlout with disgust, Astrid murmured to herself, "I think that punch will make sure he won't remember this fight." Shaking her head she made her way over to the lump of clothes that was Hiccup. "Hiccup?" Astrid whispered gently. He didn't move. Astrid tentatively reached out a hand and rolled him over. He was covered in forming bruises and deep cuts. After taking a few deep breaths, Astrid picked up Hiccup and carried him to Gothi, the healer's house. Giving orders to make sure that he was well taken care of, Astrid went home, grabbed her axe, and ran to the forest.

Killing trees became Astrid's favorite hobby as the weeks passed. It was getting harder and harder to get the image of Hiccup's beat up body out her mind. Especially when he came out of Gothi's and was used as a punching bag again. Throwing the axe was the only possible way to keep her emotions from affecting her powers.

After an extra-long workout with her axe, Astrid wearily walked into her house. Her house was still empty, but she had received word that her parents would be back in three days. She collapsed onto her bed, looking forward to a nice nap before supper in the Great Hall. She was just closing her eyes when there was a series of raps on the back door. Curious, she slunk downstairs with her axe in hand, ready for an intruder. But instead of heavy footsteps, she heard a small voice whispering her name, and then the voice broke a little as he or she spoke. Astrid leaned closer and was surprised to hear Hiccup.

"Gods, I really hope you're not home. Ugh, this is stupid. Well, here goes." Hiccup sighed and leaned against the door on the other side, and took a breath to whisper a few verses of a song.

 _I seem to find myself_

 _At your door again_

 _I promise it won't happen_

 _Anymore._

She knew the song, or at least the tune. When they were little, his mother used to sing a song to the both of them to get them to go to sleep. Astrid rested her hand and head on the door, listening to the rough vibrations of his voice. She missed it.

 _I know I am nothing_

 _But I'm here to say_

 _Thank you so much_

 _For being there_

 _But_

 _I can tell_

 _This will be the last time_

Astrid heard his sharp intake in breath, making her immediately want to fix everything. But whenever she tried to make everything better, it always turns into a disaster. Not that she regretted those few times that she stood up to the gang; she would help him all over again, but he must not know her secret.

 _This will be the last time_

 _I'll have you at my back_

 _Soldier._

Hiccup let out a heart-wrenching breath and fell against Astrid's door. Astrid jumped in surprise, yet joined him on the ground, but on the other side of the door. The song had ended, and only Hiccup's heavy breathing could be heard. In a momentary burst of courage, Astrid sang back.

 _I'll be there,_

 _No matter what._

She doubted he'd hear her, but he did.

 **Hello readers! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if I took too long in posting it. I was originally going to use a version of the song,** _ **Do You Want to Build a Snowman,**_ **throughout, but then I chose against it. Did it turn out alright? I'm not the greatest at lyrics. I'll soon have chapter 5 ready, or 4.5? Anyway, TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick, a chief of one of the fiefs on Berk and also Hiccup's father, yelled at Hiccup through the chains of the killing ring.

Hiccup gave a sarcastic smile, faking happiness. "Heh,heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so… leaving."

Hiccup walked into a cove with soft, lush green grass with a small pond in the middle of it. "We're leaving! Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." A small, black dragon known as the Night Fury crawled out of a cavern at the edge of the cove and bounded over Hiccup. "Hey bud, how are you?" Toothless warbled a little and nudged Hiccup a little with his nose as if to say, "I'm fine, but you, not so much."

"You know about the great things in dragon training that I've been doing? Well that has led me to the terrible fate of killing a dragon." Toothless backed up and hissed. Hiccup reached out his hand to Toothless' nose to calm him down. "I know bud, bad idea. That's why we need to leave. I cannot keep lying to my father, they have laws against that." Hiccup exhaled heavily, and sat on the ground beside Toothless.

"So what do you think? Do you want to go?" Toothless licked Hiccup's face excitedly, leaving a trail of sticky slime all over Hiccup's face. Wiping the sticky gooey gunk off his face Hiccup said with a smirk, "I guess that's a yes."

Toothless waited impatiently as Hiccup strapped on his supply packs and extra gear. Whispering all the final details to himself, Hiccup mounted the dragon and secured his feet in the holsters. The duo sailed straight into the sky, into the fresh dusk that had settled into the sky. Hiccup gave one last sad look at the place that he had called home for so long and whispered a small good-bye. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you…. especially you _Astrid_. I can't kill a dragon."

000

So many years passed by with no hide nor tail of Hiccup. Many Vikings celebrated in his disappearance, while only a few mourned the boy who seemed like no Viking at all. All presumed him dead. Either eaten by a dragon, or…..eaten by a dragon. Hiccup's father became harsh and cold at his son's disappearance and became more focused on his work because of it, but soon everything returned to as it should be. At least until more bad luck hit the Vikings of Berk.

King Asher was off on an expedition, expecting to find the Dragon's nest and drive them out, but instead he and the rest of his crew vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Berk without a leader. More bad luck traveled to Berk with the news of their King's presumed death; a deathly plague ran through the village killing many a Viking. This is when everyone hopes for a miracle; just a small one was fine with the residents of Berk.

 **Hi everyone, sorry this is so short, but it needed to be here and I felt it would be weird to tack it onto another chapter, so consider this a 4.5 chapter. I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. Also thanks to the guests who have reviewed. I never expected more than 2 people reading this story, so thank you. Well, I've blabbered on too long, so TTFN!**


	6. Chapter 6 Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"By Thor, it's cold" Hiccup moaned, huddling underneath his heavy blanket. It was always too cold this far North. He sank into his mind reaching out for his last, warm-feeling dream. Berk had always seemed terrible in his memory, but this dream made it seem like Valhalla. Everyone cheered his name and clapped him on his back as he had walked through the Mead Hall. Even a warm glow had filled up his body as he sat near the fire in the middle of the hall, though that might have been because a special young lady chose to sit next to him. Then he woke up before anything could happen. Typical. Hiccup groaned and threw the covers off his face. Met with cold once again, Hiccup scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Warhhhhh!"Toothless cooed and nudged Hiccup's wrapped up body.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you want to go flying." When Toothless nudged him again, Hiccup pushed Toothless away in protest, but got up nonetheless. Grabbing his black armor that was piled up on the end of his bed, Hiccup pushed himself and Toothless out through the door of his messy room and into an icy blue hallway.

"Hello dear, I see you slept well," A feminine voice called from a room that resembled a kitchen. "Mornin' Mum," Hiccup smiled warmly to the woman as he stumbled in and pulled on his last piece of armor.

"I take it you had one of those crazy dreams again."

"Yeah, it was one of those complex ones that make so much sense then, but not when you wake up; but it was nice." A faraway look entered Hiccup's deep green eyes as he opened a nearby basket and served a plate of fish to his best friend and himself.

"Let me guess, it was about that young lady again. Oh what was her name…?" She tapped a few of her fingers against her chin, thinking.

"Astrid," Hiccup murmured wistfully.

The long auburn haired woman smiled at the boy's distracted face. She was definitely glad to have him around. Before he could scurry off to a seat with his large amount of fish, she piled on a mound of mush that looked like it once was vegetables, but only barely. Hiccup sat down at the rickety old table and wolfed down his food. Only a few minutes passed when Hiccup gave his mom his empty plate and started to run off when she caught him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"I'm just going to take a quick flight with Toothless, that's all," Hiccup said, raising his arms up in defense, "like I do every morning."

"Yes, you do, but not without kissing your mother good-bye. I think all that time in your room eating is messing with your brain as well as filling that bottomless pit of yours." Valka smiled as she poked Hiccup's stomach playfully.

Hiccup smiled and kissed her quickly on the cheek, promising that the flight will be short…. maybe.

"It better be. I need to talk to you about something when you come back." The woman's voice became harsh for a second, but came back with a little heart as she said, "But no rush. Have fun, son."

"I WILL!" Hiccup yelled as he ran out with Toothless close at his heels towards the front of the ice nest of the Bewilderbeast. "LOVE YOU!"

Valka just chuckled to herself as she grabbed a basket of fish and headed towards the center of the nest to check up on the dragons as usual.

000

This was freedom. Air (even cold air) blew on Hiccup's cheeks, in his hair, basically everywhere. It lifted Hiccup above all of his problems and woes, and placed him in his dreams. This is what it felt like to be a dragon. Hiccup could no longer imagine what it was like without his best friend beneath him and in this case, beside him. A few months ago he had finally engineered a set of his own wings that let him be a dragon. He had to admit, it was one of his best ideas. Who was he kidding; it was his best idea yet along with his fire sword.

When he had tried the flight suit out for the first time it was wonderful to fly. His mom thought he was crazy when he jumped off the top of the nest to get in the air, and rightfully so. He crash landed about, er, 20 times before he actually got in the air. That also ended with a crash. He still had to get used to steering the suit. He was banned from using it for a month by his mother when she saw the multitude of bruises that were turning yellow all over his body, but he used that time to improve it with webbing and a tail fin on his back. Now it could take him anywhere.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let the sensation of flying sear itself into his brain. But even with this magnificence, his mother's words crept into his mind. _I need to talk to you…._ It made Hiccup restless. The wind started to change direction and was twirling Hiccup in circles. Realizing the danger, Hiccup signaled Toothless, and climbed onto his back, securing his booted feet into the handmade stirrups. He unhooked his wings from his arms and sliding them into the pockets that lay against his calves. Breathing heavily into his mask, Hiccup led Toothless up into the clouds and let him level out. It was silent so high up; there were no dragon riders, or dragons for that matter anywhere near them.

It was bugging him. It was nagging him. What did his mom want to talk about? "It couldn't be the laundry could it?" Hiccup whispered. No, he clearly remembered putting it into the hamper the night before. Plus, it wouldn't be as trivial as that. She seemed almost stressed about the topic as she told him that they had to discuss something. The thought of having a talk about who knows what brought a hazy memory of a disappointed, bearded face looking down on him to the forefront of Hiccup's mind. Hiccup shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. "It's in the past," Hiccup whispered, hitting himself on the forehead. Toothless looked back at his rider with a look that said _You are definitely going crazy._ "Oh shut up," Hiccup groused. A few more minutes passed when Hiccup broke the silence again. "What do you think bud, do you feel like going back?" Toothless gave him another _You're crazy_ looks, but turned in the sky and started heading back to their home.

Heading into the center of the gigantic nest, Hiccup crawled over to his mom who was preoccupied with bandaging a wound. As quietly as he could, he sneaked up behind her so that he was only a few feet away. Then Hiccup sprung on her and gave a large hug from the back yelling, "I'M BACK!"

Hiccup's mom jumped a little in surprise, but chuckled. "I can see that, dear." Valka stopped what she was doing and hugged what she could reach of her son. Toothless stood a little farther away, watching the pair. _It's really strange, this 'hugging'. From the back it looks like they're trying to kill each other._ The hugging went on, and Toothless grunted a little trying to get them to notice him. When that didn't work, Toothless tried again, then just gave up and ran to them, knocking them over.

"What? Toothless!" Hiccup yelled in surprise.

"Toothless!" Both Hiccup and Valka shouted Toothless' name as he covered them with dragon spit. With hair sticking up in all directions, Hiccup and Valka got up by pushing a deliriously happy dragon off of them.

"So, what's the thing you want to talk to me about?" Hiccup asked as he peeled himself away from the cuddle puddle and dusted himself off. Toothless could be heard snickering as he curled up to go to sleep in the corner.

"Oh, is that why you came back so early?" Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he helped his mother off the floor. "Well, it was kinda hard not to think about it!" Hiccup defended.

Valka laughed. "Well if you want to find out, I would suggest sitting down at the table."

"Is the news that bad?" Hiccup sat down on a worn down stool opposite another chair that was occupied by his mother. "What could possibly make me fall over?!"

"No, you are not going to fall over with shock, or fear; at least not right now." Hiccup looked warily at his mother as she sat down across from him. "Have you noticed the decrease in dragons coming in from Berk?"

Hiccup's head shot up. Valka hardly ever talked about Berk or the village at all. The rule in the Bewilderbeast's nest was always to forget about your past, and both he and Valka had done so willingly. "Yeah, I guess. There have been fewer dragons from there. Why are you asking?"

"Well I have sensed that something has been wrong in those parts for many years, but it only became noticeable now. I have inkling that something is controlling the dragons near Berk, but I still have no idea."

"And this is important because….?"

Valka gave him a harsh look. "It's important because we need to help the dragons. That is why we are here. It is our job."

"Ok, but why are you telling _me_ this?" Hiccup said as he leaned back in his chair a bit. It was almost getting too short for him. He'd have to make another one. OOH, maybe he could make a chair that could…..

"I am telling you this because I am sending you back to Berk."

Hiccup stopped stretching in his chair and fell off of it backwards. "What?!" Hiccup asked, bewildered, from the ground.

"I think you heard me."

"BUT WHY!?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not sending you there for good. I only need you for a little research. After that research is done, poof, you're back home."

"Are you insane? Me, go to BERK! I can just see how everyone will take it" Hiccup stood up and started moving his arms around stiffly while still holding a brave look on his face. "King Asher, it is great to see you again. Oh, what happened to me? Of course I didn't come back from the dead; I left. Why? I just left because I didn't like you. Hey, and by the way, can I marry your daughter?" Hiccup sat down on the stool again, but then got up again. "Oh hey Dad, how are you doing? Great? That's good. Still cutting off dragons' heads I see. I hope you don't mind if I stay in your house a little while with my Night Fury. It won't be too much trouble, right?" Hiccup sat down for the last time with his shoulders hunched foreword. Shaking his hair out a bit, Hiccup looked at his mother. "Yeah, that's going to be the greatest reunion ever."

Valka crossed her arms and walked over to Hiccup. Resting one hand on his shoulder, she spoke. "I know this is not what you want to do, son, but it has to be done for the dragons. And no one will recognize you anyway with the way you've grown: so tall and handsome." Hiccup smiled a little bit as she went on. "No one will ever think that a dead boy is alive. Or that he is the famous Night Rider. The only thing that will cross their mind is a stable boy, or a foreigner. With all the celebration, no one will even notice you."

Hiccup perked up at the words celebration, and he turned towards Valka. "What celebration?"

"I haven't told you? I thought I did, I mean it happened months ago and…"

"MOM!"

"Sorry, you know how I get distracted. Anyway, you know how Astrid was in line for the Viking Kingdom throne?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, Astrid's father disappeared about 2 years ago, leaving the throne empty. Astrid was the next queen, but she was a little too young, so the Vikings had to wait until this year for their new queen. And with new rulers comes feasts and celebrations, you know how Vikings love their celebrations; and I thought you could simply go undercover to see how Berk has changed, if at all, and check up on the dragons while you are there."

Hiccup nodded. Then he nodded again, but with more vigor. "This….this could work." Hiccup smiled up at his mother. "You are brilliant, Mom."

Hiccup jumped off his stool and gave his mom a quick kiss, then darted to his room with the explanation of, "I just need to plan a little."

Valka did not even move an inch when Hiccup came barging back into the room. "By the way, when is the ceremony, coronation thingy?"

"Two days from now."

"You could have told me sooner, you know."

"I know, but it's too late now, isn't it. Now go and pack. Berk is quite a ways from here."

 **Hiccup's going back to Berk! So excited! When Hiccup was thinking about laundry, I want to credit that idea and that part to my friend because I was stuck on that part and that was her idea. THANK YOU! Ok, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out because I haven't really planned it yet…..so. Hopefully soon. I will not abandon this story now. Ok, and I want to reply to those who reviewed.**

 **Guest on July 2: You are spot on! Congrats.**

 **Guest on July 4: Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake. I'll try to give Stoick a little more background later on. Also, thanks for the idea, I might add it in, but I've planned out most of the plot.**

 **Guest on July 8: Thank you for the idea, as you can see, I wanted to put Hiccup in the time frame of HTTYD 2 with all of his weapons, but I completely forgot about the shield. Dragon's Edge is a really good idea, but I don't think I'm going to use it, but thanks.**

 **Guest on July 9: Thank you for the idea about Eret, but I'm going to stay with Dagur, but thanks!**

 **Alright, thank you for reading, and until then, TTFN!**


	7. Chapter 7 Berk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hiccup set off for Berk that very night with all of the supplies that he could possibly need for the long flight that would take about twenty-four hours with rest stops added in. The sacks that were added to Toothless' saddle contained traveling food like dried meat and hard bread as well as a few fish. Valka reasoned that he would be able to get better food when he got to Berk. The other sacks were filled with extra metal for if Toothless' tail broke, as well as drawing supplies, and clothes.

"You'll send a terror as soon as you as you get there, right?"

"Of course mum. I'll air mail you every night if you want me to."

"Yes, I would like that very much." Valka fondled Hiccup's hair and looked at him with a fond look in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mum. But I won't be gone too long. Just long enough to figure out what's happening with the dragons." Hiccup monotoned the last part as if he had said it about fifty times in the last hour.

Valka teared up a little as she pulled Hiccup into a large hug. Pulling back a little, Valka looked into her son's eyes. "Now who are you supposed to be?" she quizzed.

"I am Eirik Lundgren the Efficient from the tribe of the Skullions. I am but a simple Karl travelling with my tribe." Hiccup lowered his voice a little to fake his identity.

"Very good. Just remember that you are not you. You are not the son of the Captain of the Guard. That boy never existed as far as you know. And you are not the famous Night Rider who has saved Berk countless times."

"I know, I know. I'll be fine, you know I will." Hiccup hugged his mother, jumped on his best friends' back and walked Toothless out the door of the nest with Valka close behind. "I love you mum. I'll send you a note when I've reached Berk, alright?" Hiccup's mother nodded sadly and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Be safe. If I hear that you break anything from bones to Astrid's axe I'll throw you to the sea serpents before you can yell Toothless. Got it?" Valka gave Hiccup a look that could scare the Great Stoick the Vast right out of his undies. Hiccup gulped nervously and nodded briskly, promising himself not to touch a thing.

With one last wave, Hiccup soared into the darkening sky. Since Toothless could hide easier from prying eyes in darkness, Hiccup decided that night would be a better time to travel.

They traveled through the night and into the morning up in the clouds that were now tinged with only hints of pink as the blue reached its fingers into the atmosphere. It had been quiet most of the night. Toothless and Hiccup hardly said a word as they were flying over Bristol. Hiccup broke the silence finally. "Ok bud; let's start looking for somewhere to land and rest." Toothless hummed in agreement and dipped down below the clouds and leveled out. For now there was only ocean below, but soon enough, Hiccup saw more and more sea stacks as they came closer to a small island that Hiccup remembered naming Thor Rock Island, when they fled Berk, because of its shape. Hiccup and Toothless worked together to land softly on the beaches of the island.

Hiccup swiftly got off and found some pieces of wood and rocks to build a small fire pit. "Plasma Blast," Hiccup whispered. A high pitched noise filled Hiccup's ears as Toothless shot a mix of acetylene and oxygen charge from his mouth. "Thanks bud."

Toothless settled himself down on the sandy beach ready to have as nice nap before setting out again. Hiccup joined him on the ground and lay back against Toothless' warm belly. This island was not far from Berk, about one and a half hours on air. It had felt longer coming from the other way.

It wasn't the easiest decision to leave Berk. Yeah, the Vikings did treat Hiccup like poo covered cabbages stuck to their boot, but it was home to him. "And now I'm going back," Hiccup finished his thought aloud. "Was this a good idea, Toothless. I know they won't remember me, but that's the point! They never remembered me in the first place. I remember them being so surprised when I showed up right under their noses with their repaired weapons. The only time they did notice me was when I blew something up! What's the use of going back?" Toothless opened his eyes a bit and nuzzled Hiccup in the side, offering him comfort. "My father won't even recognize me." Hiccup sighed and leaned back, resting his head and closing his eyes. Tears wanted to leak out; his body wanted him to give into all of the heartache Berk had given. "I could run away again."

Toothless snorted and growled at Hiccup saying, _No way, I am not flying around the world again! Plus we've come too far to back out now. Remember we are the infamous Night Rider. We are fearless!_ Right as Toothless spoke he jumped up as a spider crawled across his hind quarters. "Fearless, huh?" Hiccup sniggered watching as Toothless pranced around trying to get the spider off. Once the spider was yards away, Toothless gave Hiccup a whack in the head with his tail saying, _Serves you right._ Both Hiccup and Toothless grumbled as they settled on the ground again. The sun crawled a quarter way up in the sky when Toothless and Hiccup finally fell asleep in the cold air.

It was twilight when Hiccup stirred from his sleep. Hiccup's wake up routine always was the same. He stretched his legs fully out then curled them up again, this time as close to his chest as possible. Then he bunched up his hands in fists and rubbed his eyes. It all finished with a reach to the sky as he opened his eyes. Immediately, Hiccup let his sleepy eyes wander around him taking in where he was. With a little contented sigh that comes from a nice nap, Hiccup prodded his best friend. Hiccup was cute when he was waking up; Toothless was a whole other story. With a grumpy snarl Toothless kicked and rolled until he came to, bruising Hiccup in many places during the process. "Well good afternoon, Mr. grumpy puss. Welcome to the world of the waking." Toothless grumbled and faced away from Hiccup. "Oh no, you are not going back to bed, you have to wake up or you will not get any fish." Toothless growled unhappily. "Toothless," Hiccup warned. Toothless got up slowly onto his haunches yawning to the extreme. "You want your fish now?" Hiccup taunted. Toothless' eyes woke up suddenly in anticipation. Hiccup took a fish from his pack and tossed it to Toothless. Toothless happily caught it and started feasting on it. "I swear it's like I'm raising a toddler," Hiccup grumbled, not that he could talk. He still groused like that every day.

Throwing Toothless a few more fish, Hiccup took the saddle and harnessed it up to Toothless. Hiccup checked the tail fin and gears a few times to make sure they were working while Toothless ate. Grabbing a few meats and berries from his own stash of food, Hiccup and Toothless took off towards Berk once more.

In a short amount of time, Berk came into view. It seemed as beautiful as it did the first time in the sky with fresh fallen snow covering the ground in heaps. Yet when Hiccup looked closer it seemed to be in more ruins than he remembered. There were more houses missing, more patched roofs, and even the Great Hall looked a bit shabby, but that was to be expected from all the raids that have been going on. But none of this wreckage could hide the decorations for long. Apparently the whole of Berk had been very busy working on the upcoming coronation that was tomorrow. Ribbons and round, glass balls of every color hung from house to house illuminating the village at night. Near the Dragon arena there was a platform and seating where he assumed the coronation would be held. This platform had long, wooden poles with wooden dragons flying out of them. Tied to these poles was a string that held together a sort of roof over the platform in a rich, red fabric. Hiccup had to admit, Vikings loved everything to do with a celebration. Seeing no one out except for the occasional guard, Hiccup decided that he would check out the town for himself tonight for his mother's mission, but also to see the decorations before they are likely torn down by drunken Vikings.

Hiccup steered Toothless out of sight from Berk and into the cover of the clouds. After a short two minutes, Hiccup and Toothless ducked down again and headed towards Berk again. Toothless flew closer and closer to the forest of Berk and near Raven's Point. The smell brought back memories, that were mostly good, to Hiccup's mind like finding Toothless, time with his father when he was a small child, and memories about playing with Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless finally landed on solid ground in the middle of the cove. By the looks of it, no one had used it since he and Toothless left. Even the shield was still wedged between the rocks.

Once again the duo set up camp like they did at Thor Rock, this time a little bit more permanent. Hiccup pitched an actual tent near an old fire pit, but he left most of the saddle bags packed just in case they did need to escape from Berk quickly, which was likely not to happen, Hiccup reasoned. Hiccup then took a quick circuit of the cove and found a Terrible Terror. Remembering his promise to his mother, Hiccup made a quick note to Valka and sent the Terrible Terror into the air with directions to the nest. Meanwhile, Toothless did his own preparations by finding the perfect rock in the cove and burning it down a bit to make a nice, warm bed. Hiccup watched Toothless when he was finished then went over to talk to Toothless right before he went to sleep. Hiccup had found that Toothless listened to what you were saying when he was closer to sleep.

"Hey bud. I'm just going into town for a little bit to check things out. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" Toothless rumbled in reply. Hiccup smiled and walked out the exit of the cove.

000

It was the dead of night as the ninja crept in and out of the shadows, preparing to jump on his prey at any moment; nothing could stop him now. Rounding a corner the ninja jumped into the light of a torch hanging from a house, then back again into darkness. But before the ninja could take another few steps his own feet betrayed him and tripped him up. Hiccup fell flat on the ground with a soft thump. "The Gods hate me," Hiccup whispered to himself as he got up and dusted himself off. "Then again, I'm the stupid one playing ninja." The search of Berk had become quite boring for Hiccup between the old dragon skins hanging off the walls of every Viking's home and the loud snores of everyone on Berk to the point of Hiccup coming up with a game to play. "Everything's fun until someone gets hurt," Hiccup joked. Looking around, Hiccup found himself near the Kill Ring and the hill where the coronation ceremony would take place.

Hiccup took a look around the Kill Ring first. He did not go inside, but stayed on the outskirts looking in. Taking note of the dragons inside Hiccup noted if they were hurt in anyway (Which they weren't), how old they were (20's-60's), what they were being fed (Fish and other meats), and how many dragons were inside (4). "It seems that Berk hasn't changed a bit. They have the same dragons as they did five years ago, what's up with that?" Hiccup grumbled to himself. Hiccup backed away from the Kill Ring and started to make his way to the stage.

A hand shot out of the darkness behind Hiccup and wrapped itself around his mouth. Hiccup let out a small "eep" of fear and surprise as the figure snapped him around to face him.

"What 'cha doing out so late boy."

Hiccup gulped nervously and fought his way out of the Viking's grip, but kept a cool attitude as he talked to the stranger. "Oh I just got here, so I thought I would just look around before it got crowded. I'm Eirik Lundgren, by the way." Hiccup held out his hand to the stranger who was still shrouded by darkness. The stranger did not take his hand, but instead engulfed Hiccup in a giant bear-hug.

"Oh Hiccup! I knew you weren't dead. I told 'em, I told 'em, but they didn't believe me. But here is my proof right in front of me!" Hiccup stood stock still, unsure how to take this situation. Looking at the back of the person hugging him, Hiccup recognized him as Gobber. Of course it would be Gobber. But remembering what his mother said yesterday, Hiccup still kept up his pretense.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but, um, who is Hiccup?" Gobber stepped back from the embrace. "What are you talking about? I remember everyone I've met and everything about 'em. And no pompous accent could have fooled me." Hiccup blushed a little, knowing fully well that his fake voice was terrible. "Now stop with this 'Eirik Lundgren' nonsense and let's get inside with some food." Hiccup followed behind Gobber, giving up his façade, to the Forge.

On the familiar way there Gobber asked Hiccup, "Now what were you doing sneaking around Berk? Even if you did just arrive, that is no excuse to go sneaking around in the shadows."

"I wasn't s _neaking_ around. Like I said earlier; I just wanted a look around before all the people arrived for the coronation."

"With a fake alias that couldn't fool anyone," Gobber countered. He looked around his shoulder to see Hiccup fumbling with his words. Snickering, Gobber turned left down an alley.

"Well, I….I….It would be weird for people on Berk to see a dead man alive, don't you think? So I just came up with a name. And by the way, wha..why are _you_ s _neaking_ around Berk at this hour?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow, convinced that he had caught Gobber.

"I'd have you know that I was out patrolling the island while my work was cooling on the table at the forge." The both of them turned one more corner and they came to the Forge. It was exactly as Hiccup had remembered it.

This was where he had grown up. A small hut, which was Gobber's, was attached to a sort of storefront where all the metal working was done. The smell of iron, fire, smoke, and leather filled Hiccup's senses as he stepped into the interior. Metal, tools, and odd weapons lay spread over every table, chair, and even some of the floor. Against one wall there was a fireplace with a small fire inside of it.

"Welcome home, lad," Gobber gestured to a chair near the smoldering fire which Hiccup gladly took. As soon as he sat down, Hiccup did feel right at home.

"Now, what are you doing back? Everyone on Berk thought you had been killed by dragons!" Gobber put down some bread on a plate and gave it to Hiccup as he settled himself down across from him on his own stool. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, as you can see, I'm not dead. I just left with… uh… my boat. You know my boat." Hiccup stumbled over his words trying to come up with a story on the fly. He thought it might be wise to leave dragons out of it because even if he trusted Gobber. Berk was still the same dragon-killing society.

"Your boat," Gobber repeated sounding unconvinced.

"Yeah, I went out on my boat with some supplies and just flew away." Hiccup said, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs trying to get the sweat off of his hands.

"Flew away."

"Oh, you know what I mean, uh… sailed away." Hiccup realized his mistake; he had never been too great at lying.

"And why would you want to sail away?" Gobber crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a little. "Why would you need to run away Hiccup?" Hiccup opened and closed his mouth like a landed Scauldron. Gobber repeated, "Why would you need to run away Hiccup?" Finally finding his voice, Hiccup answered, "You know how people treated me here. They called me 'Useless'. I was the worst Viking Berk had ever seen, even my father said so."

"But you were accepted the day before you left. You were chosen to kill the dragon! Who wouldn't want that?" Gobber leaned closer to Hiccup. "Why didn't you want it, Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't need to answer Gobber's questions, but he dearly wanted to. Gobber always understood, always, but would he believe him if he knew the truth? Hiccup whispered a non-comprehensible sentence. "What?" Gobber said as if he were deaf, leaning even closer to Hiccup.

"I said, how is Berk doing this far into Devastating Winter with a coronation no less." Hiccup's tone reverted back to normal and he lifted his head a little bit. Gobber grumbled a bit at the change in topic, but let it be. What with handling with King Asher and Stoick all the time, Gobber had gotten used to unfinished thoughts and conversations. It was still frustrating though!

"Ah well, it's going well, nothing Vikings can't handle. It's been a little hard without King Asher around to help us, but Camicazi, Bile, and Astrid have been doing well nonetheless." Gobber got up from his chair and pulled a piece of red, hot metal out of the ashes and started pounding it on the anvil.

"Oh yeah, I heard snippets of conversation about King Asher disappearing, but I couldn't believe it. How did it exactly happen, do you know?" Hiccup got up as well and put on an apron that he found hanging over some worn out tools in a corner of the forge. Then out of habit, Hiccup started helping Gobber with various tasks as they talked. Gobber recounted what had happened to King Asher just like Valka had. King Asher had gone on a mission to stamp out all of the dragons at Helheim's gate with his best warriors. Only his brother, Bile, and Stoick made it back with stories of how all of the Vikings had died on the mission. "It was a sad time for Berk. And as I said earlier, Astrid's mother, Camicazi, Bile, and Astrid then took control of Berk. And that same year we had the worst Dragon sickness go through the village. It was terrible." Gobber shuddered. "But enough of this talk of sadness, I have to finish this sword before the coronation tomorrow or I'm gonna get an angry Camicazi knocking at my door."

Gobber pulled a jewel incrusted sword off of a counter and blew a little on it to get some wood shavings off of it. "Now all I have to do is sharpen it up. Would you care to do the honors, Hiccup?" Gobber offered the heavy sword to Hiccup, hilt first. Tentatively Hiccup reached for the hilt and picked up the sword expecting to stumble under the weight of the sword, but surprisingly it was very light. Hiccup easily took it over to the whetstone and started to turn the large wheel and lay the blade of the dull sword against it. Sparks flew into the air as Hiccup easily sharpened the blade perfectly. Finishing the sword, Hiccup grabbed a cloth and whipped off the extra dust on the sword to reveal the perfect finish. "Perfect, just like all your other works, Gobber." Hiccup turned around to face Gobber to find him with his jaw stuck to the floor. "Gobber," Hiccup whispered a little worried at the old man's face. Awestruck, Gobber stumbled over his words. "You, you….you can hold a SWORD!" Gobber's lips broke into a smile and he punched Hiccup playfully. "I never knew there would be a day when you could hold a sword Hiccup! Who knew you would ever be more than a toothpick!" Gobber started to laugh like a half-crazed madman.

Hiccup handed over the sword and took off his apron. "Well thank you for having so much faith in me," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Ha! I forgot how much fun it was to have a young 'un near the forge again! Your father will love to have you back as well." Gobber took off his apron as well, but tossed it in a corner while Hiccup had hung it up on a hook. Gobber suddenly stopped. "Stoick doesn't know you're alive," Gobber whispered. Hiccup looked at Gobber confused at his sudden quietness. "STOICK DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE, HICCUP! We have to tell him right away!" Gobber marched right out the door without another word.

Hiccup stood there a second, then realized what was happening. "Oh no, no, no, no!" Hiccup ran out the door as well after Gobber. Running in front of Gobber, Hiccup stopped him. "Gobber, we can't tell my father!"

"Why not?"

"Well, one, it's like three in the morning! You know how cranky he gets if you wake him up in the middle of the night. And especially when there's not a raid going on! Two….We just can't!" Hiccup gasped as he let his head fall between his knees as he tried to regain his breath from the run.

"Ugh, I guess I agree that he doesn't like to be woken up, but we still need to tell him." Gobber paused. "You don't know how much he missed you Hiccup once you left." Hiccup looked unconvinced. "Fine, we don't have to tell him tonight, Hiccup, but we are going to tell him first thing in the morning. Alright?" Hiccup nodded his head vigorously and straightened.

"Now where have you been staying." Gobber turned back to go to the forge with Hiccup trailing behind.

"Well since I just got here,…I don't know." Hiccup twisted his shoulders around a bit not liking that he had lied to Gobber again, but it was no use, and too late in the night to try and explain the cove.

"Why don't you stay at the forge with me for a few nights. I still have that cot that you used when you were a kid when you worked late. Then in the morning I can take you to see your father, which can't be avoided." Gobber gave Hiccup a sideways look, satisfied to see Hiccup abashed. "Then we can go down to the coronation together. Sound good?"

Hiccup nodded enthusiastically and followed Gobber back home to the nice fire.

000

Astrid shot up from her bed quickly. Looking down, Astrid noticed the sweat that soaked her night clothes, but didn't feel too bothered by it. She felt something different around her, but didn't know what. Oddly enough there was no raid, no nightmare, and no noises that could have woken her up. _No, nothing like that_. Something felt different in the atmosphere of Berk.

Astrid got up from her bed and changed her clothes to something a bit dryer. Even though it was biting cold outside, Astrid's room felt uncomfortably warm. Finding her axe in the dark, Astrid played with it as she walked around the room to calm down. The temperature of the room quickly went back to normal and Astrid put down her axe and walked to her window to opened it up and feel the cold air. Astrid looked over Berk from her window taking in everything from any weird noises to weird lights. Astrid spied the lights at the forge still on and wondered what Gobber was doing at such an hour. Even for him it was a little late. "Uh, it doesn't matter anyway. It's probably the pre-queen jitters that I'm feeling," Astrid whispered to herself. Leaving the window open Astrid crawled back under her covers, but not without a look at her hands; they were sparking. "Yep, definitely pre-coronation jitters." Astrid put her hands inside her armpits and crawled back into her sleep.

 **Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry it took a little longer time. It's my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy. I have finally sat down and completely sorted out the plot of the story, except the ending, which is quite far away, so I shall be good for a while. If you were wondering what a Karl is it is part of the society of real Vikings. There are Jarls who are like noble men, Karls who were like common folk and farmers, and then slaves called Thralls. And brownie points to anyone who noticed my Harry Potter reference. Thanks for the support on this story and feel free to comment. I will be writing soon, but until then, TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 8 Coronation Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sunlight crept into Astrid's room. "It's time to wake up, dear." Astrid heaved her covers over her head and purred grumpily. "No, I already let you sleep in enough. Get Up." Astrid's mother, Camicazi, pushed at the heap on the bed and pulled off the covers. Astrid hummed as sunlight lit up her bed. "Do I have to wake up?" Astrid opened her eyes blearily and stared up at her mother. Cami leaned close to Astrid's face.

"Yes." Camicazi grabbed Astrid by her arms and heaved her onto her feet. "Now stand up while I go get your dress. The coronation might be later, but this whole business takes long enough." Camicazi hurried out of the room whispering a list of things to do that day.

Astrid just stayed put and yawned largely. The idea of day had yet to come into her mind. On normal days, she usually didn't need a wakeup call, or anyone to dress her, but today was sadly not normal. As her mom entered the room again, Astrid's mind woke up and informed her all about what day it was. "It's Coronation Day," Astrid said blankly to the space around her.

"I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. Yes, it is coronation day. Why else would I have this dress in my hands." Camicazi gestured to the fabric in her arms.

"It's Grandma's dress," Astrid whispered with awe. In her life, she had only seen the dress twice, and only from a distance. Her grandmother had been the first woman to become the ruler of not only Berk, but to most of the Vikings in the archipelago. She was also well known through her great skills in battle, which brought yet more Vikings into the trust of the Barbaric Archipelago kingdom. The dress that was now in front of Astrid was the dress that her grandmother had worn to her own coronation.

"I know that you were planning to wear something a little less girly, but I think this will do." Camicazi looked up at her daughter seeing her eagerly shaking her head up and down. "Well, it's been decided then." Cami lay down the dress on the dresser as Astrid finally started moving to gather up a few undergarments. They both went downstairs with their heap of clothes to the outside vanity where Cami drew a bath for Astrid. After a quick, but deep wash, Astrid started layering her undergarments. "Hold your arms up," Camicazi instructed as she pulled the old dress over her daughter's head. Astrid turned around and let her mother tie up the lacings in the back. Camicazi patted Astrid's shoulder and they both entered the house again.

Part of Astrid's hair was soon tied up in a tight and elegant braid while the rest was left loose. "We're done. Now stand up so I can see how you look." Astrid stood up from a stool near the kitchen counter and stood facing her mother. Cami took a breath and smiled at her daughter. "If only your father could see you! You look just like your grandmother, but… I guess younger." The two laughed.

"Do I really look that good?" Astrid looked doubtful as she looked down at the light blue dress, then up at her mother again. Camicazi nodded.

"But something's missing…" Cami walked over to a chest near them and pulled out a warm, brown, fur cloak. She fastened the cloak with a clip that resembled a sword. "Now you're ready."

Astrid looked down at her hands that had begun to spark again. "Not really," Astrid whispered. Camicazi squeezed Astrid's hand.

"It won't be too bad. You'll keep it hidden just like any other day. You can do it."

000

"Now before we see Stoick, I need you to do a few things for me, alright?" Gobber handed Hiccup a list and started reading them aloud. "…..Oh and I need you to grab a few parsnips from Silent Sven, I forgot to put that on the list," Gobber added absentmindedly.

"Alright, alright. I'll do those things for you, but I have some things I need to do as well, so it might take me a while," Hiccup replied.

"Of course ye' do. Just do what you gotta do, but come back before midday; we still need to see your father. Now get goin'!" Gobber wacked the back of Hiccup's head playfully. Hiccup stumbled out of the forge and started into the town.

Hiccup skirted around the town and picked up a few tools and food along the way then headed into the forest. He still wanted to check up on his best friend, but didn't want to be caught. Hiccup could definitely tell that Berk was still not a dragon friendly place, not that he expected it.

Hiccup skidded across a few rocks and followed the familiar path to the cove. Jumping over the very old shield that blocked the main path into the cove, Hiccup called to Toothless. "Hey Toothless! I'm back bud with breakfast!" Out of the shadows near a corner of the cove Toothless came out and bounded over to Hiccup and licked his face a few times before focusing on the bag of fish that Hiccup had brought with him. As Toothless settled down with his fish, Hiccup sat down next to him and started telling his best friend what had happened since he last saw him.

"It's just like it used to be, isn't it Toothless: me having to sneak away to come and see you. Luckily we only have to deal with this for very long. Hopefully after the coronation, we'll be able to get away. Gobber told me last night that tons of people will want to know that I'm still alive, but I don't believe him." Hiccup sighed and rested his head against Toothless' warm scales. Toothless twisted his head a little to lay his head on Hiccup's lap giving him a simpering look. Hiccup closed his eyes, and they both stayed like this for a while.

Hiccup jolted up startling Toothless. Toothless warbled angrily as Hiccup got up and started gathering his own things again, then without only a slight hesitation, he packed up the tent that he had set up the night before. When Toothless continued to react, Hiccup started reasoning with him. "Don't give me that, Toothless. It's no use to keep this tent up. I'm living with Gobber right now. It would be too weird to say that 'I'm going to sleep in the woods tonight'. I would make no sense." Hiccup stopped and petted Toothless' head softly. "I don't want to leave you alone either, but I can't really go walking around with a full grown dragon at my heels; they would kill you." Shouldering his pack, Hiccup added, "See ya' soon, bud."

When Hiccup got back to the village he finished the jobs on the list that Gobber had given him. He carried water pales, parsnips, iron, hammers, and other assorted materials to and fro from Gobber's Forge. All of the jobs were ridiculous to Hiccup. One of the jobs was even getting Uncle Lars' severed head off a pike that supposedly for some kind of luck. On his second trip back from the well to get water for the forge, Hiccup accidentally crashed into a person ahead of him.

"What is up with this island?!" The man in front of Hiccup swirled around with an angry frown on his lips. A bell rang in Hiccup's head as he recognized the face. He didn't know where, but he seemed to just know the face. Hiccup did not have long to contemplate his thoughts when a sword suddenly appeared at his throat. "Why do you people keep on popping up everywhere?"

"Uh….we live here." Hiccup managed to stammer.

"Right answer, villager." The man withdrew the sword pressed against Hiccup's throat and sheathed it. The man in front of Hiccup was a slender, but tall and strongly buit. His face was clean shaven and his red hair was slicked back on top of his head and neatly braided. Everything about him was elaborate, even his clothing. Hiccup slowly got up, rubbing his Adam's apple. Instead of just leaving, Hiccup just stood where he was staring at the man. "Is there something wrong?" Dagur asked irritably.

"Uh….who are you?"

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Dagur got close to Hiccup. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm Dagur the Deranged!" Hiccup's brain finally clicked. He remembered Dagur. As a child Hiccup remembered having to deal with Dagur's attempts in drowning him, kicking him, hitting him, and all of the sort of trouble Dagur got them both in. It was such a long time ago when he last saw him because they had both been children He looked so different. His eyes were etched in a crazed happiness that always was around him. While thoughts were rushing around Hiccup's mind, Dagur continued. "I am known for killing dragons to men! I am renown for my triumphs everywhere. Are you sure you have no clue who I am? 'Cause if you don't', I can arrange for a nice funeral for you." Hiccup suddenly was pulled from his thoughts and a great deafening silence between the two of them spread. Dagur suddenly cracked up laughing. "Mwaaaahahahahhaha!" Hiccup's slightly scared face broke a little as he laughed tentatively along. "Oh my, villager, you crack me up. Just that look of pure terror on your face," Dagur imitated Hiccup's face then went back to laughing, "Priceless."

Hiccup awkwardly picked up his water bucket that was still lying on the ground and tried to turn away from Dagur. He saw that it was not the greatest idea to be around Dagur. It wasn't a good idea when he was younger, and it definitely was not a good idea now. Hiccup had successfully gotten a few feet away when Dagur pulled him back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Dagur grabbed Hiccup's arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him. "I thought we were having a moment."

"Really? I would have not called it that," Hiccup said with a dry sort of air in his nasally voice.

"Oh come on, brother, we were having a moment. But now thanks to you, it's gone." Dagur's smile turned to a grimace as he led Hiccup around the middle of the village.

"Brother? I don't believe we're related…" Hiccup wondered as he tested the boundaries of the sort of hug Dagur had him kept in.

"Maybe we are, but maybe we aren't. Mwaaah ha ha. I called someone that when I was younger as well, but he's dead now." Another silence occurred, and Hiccup could just feel the need to run get stronger in his chest. "But I just feel a sort of bond between us… in here." Dagur pointed to where Hiccup's heart was and put his hand over it. "Can't you just feel it brother?"

"No, not really," Hiccup said as he pried off Dagur's hand from his chest.

"Well, that's too bad, but don't worry. You'll feel that raging fire within you very soon." Dagur kept walking around in circles around the well and talked about very random reasons why they belonged together. Finally, he abruptly veered off course and walked back to the well. Dagur let go of Hiccup and waved a hand in farewell. "It was good to meet you, brother, but alas I must leave you. Farewell, my brother. I'll see you when I see you." With a deranged laugh, he ran off.

Hiccup let out a pent up breath. "That was weird." Hiccup shivered. "Creepy, that one is." Hiccup filled up his bucket again then set off to the forge.

"Well, that's it. All done." Hiccup said as he set down his bucket. Gobber emerged from one of the rooms and smiled at Hiccup.

"That's great. You are much faster than you were five years ago. You used to spend hours on end dreaming instead of working. Anyways, now we can go see Stoick." Gobber rubbed his hands together.

"On second thought, you know I left some parsnips over near the…" Hiccup gestured outside and started to leave when Gobber stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You have to go see your father, so you will see your father. Nothing you say is going to change that." Gobber picked Hiccup up by the scruff of his neck and headed towards Stoick's house.

"What if I said I had to go to the bathroom."

"Then you'll just have to hold it." The duo walked in silence through the village. It was now about mid-morning, and by now most Vikings had woken up. In the streets many were being nosy with their neighbors or checking out the nice decorations that had been finished the night before. There were even some early party goers with their liquor bottles in hand wobbling around the village. Too soon Hiccup and Gobber arrived at the Captain of the Guard's house.

"Well, here we are. Would you like to do the honors?" Gobber gestured to the front door. Hiccup shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. You go ahead and knock." With a noncommittal shrug Gobber stepped up to the door and knocked. From inside a deep voice yelled, "Be there in a second." Hiccup felt his blood run cold at the sound of the voice. It had been years since he had seen his dad, or even heard him. It almost seemed like a ghost to Hiccup.

"Now what is it you want?" Stoick the Vast opened the door to his house with ease and looked down at his visitors. "Ah, Gobber, nice of you to stop by. I was just going to start in on a keg, you want to join?" Stoick looked happy today…..yet old. Hiccup saw that his pure, red hair was now streaked with gray and white. His face that used to be smooth now had many wrinkles etched into it. It was scary how much could change in the five years he had been gone.

"That sounds great, but first, I'd like to introduce,… well more like re-introduce, you to someone. Come 'ere boy." Gobber whispered the last part to Hiccup. Hiccup stepped up beside Gobber and met Stoick's eyes. "Stoick…this is your son."

There was no joyous laughter, no hugs, no tears (not that Hiccup expected this) at all; there seemed to be no reaction at all from Stoick. Hiccup searched the old man's eyes and saw no recognition in them. His father didn't even know him.

Stoick let his head fall into his hand. "Gobber, how many times do I have to tell you? My son is dead. Stop bringing poor blokes to me who claim to be someone they're not. Just give him his money and let it go." Hiccup was dumbfounded.

"Stoick, I may have done that a few times, but this time it's different! Can't you recognize your own eyes? Valhallarama's face in this boy? He's your son, Stoick." Stoick turned away. Gobber pleaded with Stoick as he followed him into his house, closely followed by Hiccup.

"Enough, Gobber. I don't have time for this today." He turned to Hiccup. "What is your name boy?" Hiccup didn't know what to say. If he said Hiccup, his father probably wouldn't believe him. But if he lied, it would just be wrong.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, sir," Hiccup said as confidently as possible. Stoick sighed.

"What is your _real_ name? Where are you from?"

Hiccup repeated, "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and I am from Berk." Stoick just shook his head.

"Go….just go boy."

Hiccup could feel rage and hurt boiling in his stomach. His father didn't care about him when he was on Berk so many years ago, but to completely forget him was just wrong. "No. I won't. I am your son, so I will stay here until you acknowledge that."

"Then it's going to be a very long day."

"I can prove that I am your son, you know." Stoick didn't look up at Hiccup's statement, but Gobber looked at Hiccup quizzically. "When mom, Valhallarama, was taken away by dragons, that very same night, I got a deep cut on my chin from that incident. As I grew, that cut became a scar. And I still have it." Hiccup walked close to Stoick and pointed at his chin. "Right here." Stoick stayed still for quite a while before he looked at Hiccup's chin, and indeed, he saw the scar on Hiccup's chin. A light came back into Stoick's eyes where Hiccup didn't notice until now, was missing. But as soon as it sparked, it was snuffed out.

"That doesn't prove anything."

Hiccup huffed a little as he sat down next to Stoick trying to come up with a new plan. Stoick was about to force Hiccup out of the house so he could get on with his morning when Hiccup spoke again, but really quietly. "I remember a song you used to sing to me when I was sick."

Stoick sat straight up as if he was hit by lightning. He had never told anyone about that song, only his son. Not even Gobber knew what he was talking about. In the corner where Gobber had taken vacancy with his glass of mead, Gobber looked as confused as ever.

"How does it go…boy," Stoick whispered back.

Hiccup parted his lips and sang only a little part of the song.

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will stay beside me_

Stoick looked at Hiccup with overly bright eyes as he finished. "Only one person in the whole world knew I sang that song after Val left…." Stoick let a small smile creep over his whiskers. Hiccup looked at Stoick, hopeful, oh so hopeful. There was a long pause before Stoick could continue. "My son…. Hiccup." Stoick got off his chair and awkwardly circled his arms around Hiccup as if he didn't know what to do. Hiccup patted his dad gently on the back. Stoick quickly released Hiccup, and he smiled down at him. "I, uh, missed you son." Hiccup smiled too at the words. "But where did you go?"

Hiccup was ready for this. Right after he had woken up in the morning he had created a story that was half-truth, and half-lie that would keep dragons out of the equation, but would still sound believable. "Well the day that I was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon stole, a, uh, axe of mine and I went off on a boat to go after it. Of course I took some supplies, because I figured that this was not going to be a short trip, and it could not wait." To Hiccup's own ears this story sounded ridiculous, but his father just ate it up. Even Gobber seemed to enjoy the full, 'true', tale.

Hiccup went on to say that he followed this dragon, which happened to be a Night Fury, to an ancient village where he was soon captured and put with other Vikings from other isles. Within a few days Hiccup was able to come up with a plan to save all the Vikings with him and kill all of the people above while grabbing some treasure. And it all hinged on the Night Fury.

"I never knew you were so famous, Hiccup. If only I had known who you would have become," Stoick bellowed and clapped a hand on Hiccup's back, sending him flying out of his seat.

"Yeah, I wish I had known too," Hiccup whispered as he climbed back into his chair.

"So why did you come back now?" Stoick took a long swig from his mug then kept going. "I mean, I know there's a coronation, but couldn't you have come home sooner?"

Hiccup sighed. He hadn't exactly planned an answer to this question, and non-planned plans didn't always go too well for him. "Well, after I saved the village…they wanted me to stay for a while, and I thought…why not? They seemed to have some trouble with the dragons, so I kept on helping them." Hiccup looked at his father quickly to gauge how well the lie went. Stoick seemed to believe it as he started to boast.

"So you became Hiccup the Brave! Ah, you're just like me! Out saving villages worldwide. I'm so proud!" Stoick clapped Hiccup on the back. "Wait until everyone hears about it!"

"Astrid 'ell be pleased, won't she Stoick?" Gobber nudged Stoick a little on the arm.

"She'll probably whack him with that axe of hers, and then congratulate him." Stoick and Gobber shared a laugh.

Hiccup looked quizzically at the pair of them. "Why would Astrid be happy?" Hiccup whispered to himself.

"Well, we'd better start going to the coronation, or we'll never make it." Gobber stretched and yawned. "Oh, and here's the sword for the young lass." Gobber pulled out the sword that he and Hiccup finished last night and handed it over to Stoick.

"Thank you." Stoick looked carefully at the workmanship. "Perfect as always." Gobber smiled at the complement.

"Don't mention it."

Gobber, Hiccup, and Stoick walked together to the door when Stoick suddenly pulled Hiccup aside.

"Aren't you going to change, son? We are going to a coronation." Stoick gestured to Hiccup's messy flight suit.

"Um, these are the only clothes I brought." Hiccup brushed off some dirt off his suit to try and make it look nicer as he stood under his father's critical eye.

"Why did you only bring the clothes you have on your back, boy?" Gobber stepped into the conversation.

"I didn't really plan on staying too long." Hiccup said.

"You didn't plan on staying long with your family? Thor's name!" Stoick bellowed. "Well, we'll sort that out later, but right now we need to get to the coronation with you looking a bit nicer." Stoick went up to the upper floor and brought down a large armful of clothing. "Here are a few things that you can wear."

Hiccup looked skeptically at the pile of clothes. "Are you sure those are in my size?" Gobber picked up a shirt and belt and gave them to Hiccup.

"Here. Put those on." With much grumbling, Hiccup took off his complicated armor and his green tunic and traded them for the humongous red shirt and gold belt. The clothes completely engulfed him. The shirt went down farther than his knees, and the belt had way too much slack for it to be fashionable. But as Hiccup looked up at his dad and Gobber, he kept his mouth shut. Both Stoick and Gobber looked like mother yaks cooing over their baby.

"Can we go now?" Hiccup asked.

"Not quite yet." Stoick lifted up a heavy, brown fur cloak and heaved it onto Hiccup's shoulders. Stoick then placed a large horned helmet on top of Hiccup's head. "You left this in your room when you went after that Night Fury. I figured you'd want it back." If Hiccup hadn't looked ridiculous yet, he sure did now. The cloak trailed on the ground behind Hiccup and the helmet covered his eyes just like it did all those years ago.

"Uh…thanks dad."

"Anytime, son." Stoick beamed at Hiccup before leading everyone out of the house. Stoick and Hiccup were halfway down the hill from the house when Gobber called to Stoick.

"Stoick?" Gobber stayed back on the front steps of the house and called to Stoick.

"Hmm?" Stoick halted as well and joined Gobber on his front steps. "What is it?"

Gobber fumbled with his hook on his right arm. "I know this was a shock for you to find Hiccup alive again. I knew that as I brought 'em up 'ere to see you. I just thought that you would, um…take it…better."

"What do you mean? He's my son. I accepted that." Stoick looked at Gobber sternly. Gobber fidgeted under Stoick's gaze. "Gobber. I am the King's right hand, but I am also your friend. You can tell me anything."

After a few moments' hesitation Gobber finally let it rip. "Stoick, you interrogated the boy! How did you not recognize him? He's your son! Couldn't you see that?" Gobber stood straighter as he got everything needed out in the open.

Silence blanketed the two for a while after. Cries of laughter were carried on the breeze from the village below as the two stared at each other. At the bottom of the hill, where Stoick's home was placed, sat Hiccup. When Hiccup had got far enough away from Stoick and Gobber, Hiccup had quickly discarded the hat and cloak and stashed them inside a bush. It was a little too cold to go without a cloak, but Hiccup thought being cold was better than looking ridiculous.

"I guess I did see it, but I didn't want to believe it." Stoick sighed. "It took me so long to get over Hiccup the first time; I didn't want to do it again. I wanted to make sure it was him for real before I trusted the boy." There was a long pause before Stoick continued. "But I finally trusted him, and that's all that counts. Now let's get to the Coronation, or we'll be late!"

000

They were one of the last people to arrive at the hill next to the Kill Ring. Stoick left them as they neared the stage and went on his own to behind the stage. Since he was the Captain of the Guard, he would be part of the ceremony. Gobber led Hiccup to the front row where there were two seats reserved for them. They had just sat down when music started playing from somewhere in the cavernous hole they sat in.

Hiccup saw Astrid's mother, Gothi, and her uncle enter onto the stage as well as his own father. He also realized that it just didn't feel the same without Astrid's father there with the rest of his family.

The tune of the music changed and everyone stood up. Hiccup swiveled his head to watch a young woman walk down the aisle towards the stage. Hiccup's jaw dropped as the woman walked closer to where he sat.

"She's quite the young lass now, isn't she," Gobber whispered to Hiccup.

Astrid looked majestic as she glided down the aisle. Her traditional dress and cloak brought out the blue in her eyes and made her look like a Valkyrie from Asgard. Her face was stern but pleasant as she ascended the stairs to the stage and took her place in front of Gothi. Gothi made a gesture and everyone sat down again. The coronation ceremony had begun.

Hiccup had only heard Gothi speak once in his lifetime, and that was when his grandmother had died. When he was little he remembered being scared to death of Gothi, but now those fears seemed gone. Gothi spoke with a heavy accent that was rough at times due to her old age. Gothi spoke of the history of Berk from Astrid's great, great, great, great, great, great ( you get the idea) grandfather, to Astrid's father. Gothi spoke of their bravery in battle and of their courage to unite the villages of the Barbaric Archipelago. She ended her speech and asked Astrid to answer her questions.

"Will you protect the Barbaric Archipelago with all of your might?"

"I will." Astrid's voice sounded so strong as she uttered her words, but Hiccup felt that something was off.

"Will you help the sick and injured no matter what the cost?"

"I will."

"Can the people the Archipelago trust you, no matter what?"

There was a pause. Hiccup saw the slightest shiver run through Astrid's body. Her hands were balled fists by her side as she answered as powerfully as she could, "I will."

"Then kneel before me and before all of the gods," Gothi replied. Astrid got down on her knees and waited. Astrid's uncle stepped in front of Gothi and quickly removed Astrid's leather circlet and replaced it with a more ornate one that signified her status. Gothi then placed an inky black mark on Astrid's forehead that sealed everything together. Astrid stood up once again and turned to Hiccup's father. Stoick handed her the beautiful sword that Gobber had made and Astrid nodded her thanks to Stoick, Gothi and her uncle, Bile.

"The people of the Barbaric Archipelago…. Your queen has come home."

Everyone rose in their seats as Astrid turned around with her new gifts in her hands and accepted the cheers with a small smile. The cheers roared on for several minutes. Astrid turned to her left and raised her sword. With a battle cry, Astrid flung her sword toward one of the wooden poles that supported the stage. The sword sunk deep into the wood and stayed there quivering.

"The sword has sunk very deep into the wood," Astrid's mother called, hushing the crowd. "Our new queen will have a very successful reign indeed." The roars rose up again, and were deafening. Hiccup joined in a little, but stopped when he saw Astrid shaking violently on the stage. But as soon as he saw it, it stopped and Astrid beamed out at the audience.

"My people," Astrid called. The yells from the crowd abruptly stopped. "I want to inform all of you that in honor of my crowning, there will be a feast in one hours' time at the Great Hall. You are all invited to come, eat, and have a good time." Astrid waited a moment for it all to sink in, and then she finished with, "Thank you." Astrid smiled once more then hurried off the stage.

"You still like her, don't you," Gobber whispered in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup jumped and immediately responded.

"What? No! Who put that crazy idea in your head?" Hiccup nervously changed the subject. Gobber giggled to himself.

 **Hi everybody! Hope you liked this chapter. I realize that's it's been a very, very, very long while since I last updated, and I'm sorry. Once I started school, I literally had no time to do anything until now. For the future, I won't have too much time either, so these updates will be random. Sorry I'll try to get better. Also there are some chapters coming up where I can have more songs from** _ **Frozen**_ **entered in here. Please comment and tell me if that's a good idea or not! I love getting feedback! Speaking of comments, I'll answer some now.**

 **Guest July 20** **th** **: Thank you! And you won't have to wait for their reunion too long. It's coming!**

 **Noctus Fury: Thank you, I liked tying in some historical aspects sometimes too. Hope I explained a little why I made Gobber recognize Hiccup quicker in this chapter. I thought that Stoick wouldn't recognize Hiccup as quickly because he seemed the type in the beginning of the first movie to care about his son, but want to forget him. I wanted Gobber to be complete opposite, but if you see them differently, that's fine.**

 **So, that's it for now. I hope to be publishing really soon, but with school, you can never tell. TTFN!**


End file.
